A technique for preventing a fusing (blow-out) of a power supply fuse is known in which when it is detected that an overcurrent flows in a DC/DC converter, a relay contact is opened, power supply to drive circuits for upper and lower arms switching elements is interrupted, and the switching operations of upper and lower arms switching element are stopped to prevent the continuation of the overcurrent flowing through the DC/DC converter (see Patent Literature 1, for example).